I Need You
by EbonyDazed
Summary: Spencer/Hanna 2-shot. Written to support this unlikely yet lovable pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down, Hanna stood outside the local coffee shop wondering if she would ever be able to walk home with the rain falling as heavily as it was. Suddenly Hanna saw a familiar SUV pull up, She shivered as familiar dark brown eyes met hers as the window was rolled down.

"Need a ride?" Spencer Hastings asked as Hanna ran up to the car and got into the passenger seat. She leaned back in the seat as Spencer pulled away from the curve; the radio was playing softly as the rain poured loudly. Spencer's eyes remained focused on the road as Hanna turned her head to study her profile before looking back to see that they were not heading toward the Marin household. Hanna knew that that meant that Spencer wanted to talk to her; she also knew that it meant Spencer wanted to talk to her about their relationship. Not their friendship that they showed in front of their friends and family, but their intimate relationship that formed only months ago. One minute Hanna was crying in her room about Caleb and the next minute her and Spencer were kissing. They stayed under the radar about it because not even they were sure if it was real.

Spencer pulled the car over outside of Rosewood and put it in park and turning it off. She looked over at Hanna with deep warm brown eyes that Hanna pretended not to love. Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders and back.

"Did you want to talk?" Hanna asked even though she already knew the anwser. Spencer wouldn't look at her directly, "It's about us isn't it?"

Spencer just nodded and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Spencer, if you want to act like the kiss was nothing and forget about it, we can." Hanna said her heart breaking as she said it.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you," Spencer spoke up, her slightly raspy, seductive voice making Hanna's heart flutter, "Part of me thinks…part of me thinks that it is real."

Hanna Marin knows that that is the extent of the confession that she will get from Spencer, at least as of now. She knows that these things take time. Admitting that she loves Hanna will be the day Spencer Hastings admits that she is not perfect, and since perfection is so well regarded in her family, Hanna understands why Spencer needs time to admit to herself and to Hanna that she is in love with her.

Hanna reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand, interlacing their fingers and giving her hand a squeeze. She looked into Spencer's eyes, filled with love and fear. They were both afraid, Hanna admitted.

"I want to be with you," Hanna choked as the sound of rain echoed in the car. Spencer leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching, her breath lingering with Hanna's.

"Nothings stopping you," Hanna could smell Spencer's shampoo, her light perfume clouding the senses. Hanna closed the gap, moving her lips against Spencer's as she kissed back. Hanna took back possession of her one hand that held Spencer's as she buried her hands in Spencer's hair. Spencer's arms wrapped themselves around Hanna's waist. Somehow Hanna ended up straddling Spencer's lap while they made out, only breaking the kiss momentarily for breath. Spencer's one hand moved down from Hanna's back to her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"Hanna," Hanna smiled as Spencer said her name. She loved how Spencer said her name and how is sounded when she said it. She let out a happy sigh when Spencer started trailing kissed down the side of her neck. All of a sudden, Spencer stopped and pulled away from Hanna's neck, "Hanna,"

Her voice was urgent as Hanna turned slightly to view her profile. Her eyes were wide as she looked past Hanna and at something outside of the car. Hanna turned to see a figure dressed in all black standing a few yards away from the car. Hanna felt Spencer's arms tighten around her protectively as the figure came closer to the car and stopped at the driver's side window. The mixture of rain and the fact that the figure was covering its face made it impossible to tell who it was.

Then a pocket knife hit the window. Hanna jumped back to her respective seat as the figure carved out a message in the window: _Your Blood's Mine Bitches -A_

"Spence," Hanna whimpered as the figure backed up a few feet, "SPENCER"

Spencer snapped out of her trance and started up the car before yanking it into drive and stomping on the gas. The car sprung to life and sped away, Spencer's knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel. Hanna snapped on her seat belt as they sped away.

The light turned red at an intersection in front of them, a large truck was speeding down the road.

"SPENCER, BRAKE" Hanna yelled as she heard Spencer trying to slam on the brake, but the car wouldn't slow, it only sped up.

"IT'S NOT STOPPING" Spencer yelled back before the car sped into the intersection, the truck slamming into the driver's side of the car, forcing it into a 360 before skidding to a stop on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

"SPENCER, BRAKE" Hanna yelled as she heard Spencer trying to slam on the brake, but the car wouldn't slow, it only sped up.

"IT'S NOT STOPPING" Spencer yelled back before the car sped into the intersection, the truck slamming into the driver's side of the car, forcing it into a 360 before skidding to a stop on the other side.

Hanna's eyes came open when she heard the sirens going off around the smashed up car. The smell of blood was in the air as well as gasoline and metal.

_Caleb's bus pulled away hours ago, then why did Hanna Marin feel like the bus left many years ago. She sat on her bed crying into Spencer's shoulder, the only light in the room was the TV. That was how it was when Spencer came over to check on her, shaken up from her own fight with Ian in the bell tower. Hanna settled down after a few minutes, absent-mindedly watching TV while Spencer rubbed her back lightly as the tears continued to fall down Hanna's face. _

"_Han, are you OK?" Spencer asked turning slightly to view Hanna's face. Hanna just nodded, not making eye contact. Spencer just sighed and turned back to the TV, a sigh that Hanna knew meant that she hadn't convinced Spencer. But then again, unless you were A, you couldn't convince Spencer of anything. Hanna turned lightly to see Spencer's profile. It was funny, Hanna decided, Spencer's eyes were darker then she expected. They had been friends how many years and Hanna hadn't realized how dark Spencer's eyes were until tonight._

_She remembered one summer when she was maybe seven years old, she was at camp and the consoler read them a story about a princess and a prince. The group of girls including Hanna started imagining what their prince would be like. Hanna had said thought a prince should be protective and brave, someone she could always go to, someone kind and gentle. A prince who was handsome and strong. With beautiful eyes and dark hair. _

_As far as she knew, Spencer Hastings was all that. That is, if her prince had curves. Hanna looked over at her arm that had been tossed across Spencer's torso while she had been crying. Slowly she pulled her hand back towards her, gently brushing against Spencer's washboard flat stomach. Her hand stopped on Spencer's stomach, her pinky above Spencer's belt, the cold metal of the buckle sent a slight shiver down her spine._

"_Han," Hanna looked up at Spencer, an unreadable look in her dark eyes. Their noses were almost touching. Hanna knew she had to explain herself, but instead leaned forward, catching Spencer's lips in a passionate kiss. To her surprise, Spencer kissed back. Before she knew what was happening, Hanna rolled over so she was on all fours above Spencer, hands on Spencer's hips pushing her against the headboard. Spencer's one arm propping her up while the other rested against the side of Hanna's neck. Hanna bit against Spencer's bottom lip forcing her mouth open as her tongue invaded the dark haired girl's mouth. _

"_Hanna are you alright," The sound of her mother's voice caused Hanna and Spencer to separate, both standing on either side of the bed looking at each other dumbfounded._

The blue and red flashing lights blinded Hanna as she opened her eyes. She was sitting in the passenger side of the totaled car. She numbly remembered what happened.

"Spencer," Hanna called over as she turned to face her secret love. "Spence,"

Spencer was out cold in the driver's seat. Blood poured down the side of her face closest to the window, her left arm caught in between her and the driver's side door. Many cuts ripped through the hoodie and T-shirt she had been wearing, her designer blue jeans were caked with dried blood. Hanna reached her arm over, her hand resting on the side of Spencer's face that wasn't covered in blood.

"Spence, anwser me," Tears ran down Hanna's face as her hand slide off Spencer's face until her fingertips rested on her jaw line. "Spencer,"

Everything after that was a quick blur to Hanna. Paramedics pulled Hanna out of the car and away as cops pried Spencer's door open, Hanna couldn't see much else because one cop was pulling her away from the crash side and toward one of the three ambulances. The paramedics asked her question after question: "What hurts?", "Can you hear me?", "Can you tell me your name?", "Is there anyone I can contact for you", these were all questions Hanna found annoying.

"Anwser one of mine, is my friend going to be alright?" Hanna managed to say as the paramedics cleaned off the cuts on her hands and arm. She had been lucky, no broken bones, just a series of cuts and bruises. Hanna looked over to see that they finally managed to get Spencer out of the car and carefully rest her on a stretcher. She heard paramedics yelling, one ran and grabbed a machine from the ambulance and brought it back. Next she heard one of the paramedics curse out and run over to where Hanna and the other two paramedics were standing.

"Get the AED," He yelled, "Her heart stopped,"

At that moment, Hanna swore hers did as well; she nearly jumped off the ambulance, had it not been for the cop holding her back she would have. She could only watch as the paramedic ran the AED towards the group around Spencer. Hanna screamed Spencer's name, unable to see what was happening other then the slight jerk from Spencer every time electricity was sent through her body in attempts to restart her heart.

"SPENCER" Hanna yelled as another jolt of electricity was sent through Spencer's body. Spencer gasped, her head turned in Hanna's direction as she coughed, their eyes met as a feeling of relief swept over Hanna as Spencer was carried into the ambulance swiftly. Her eyes dark as if she was in a haze as timed seemed to stop.

Hanna didn't get to see Spencer the rest of the night. She was told that Spencer was in surgery for her crushed arm. Hanna didn't sleep much that night, the very thought of Spencer dying killed her inside. Although she never said it out loud, she did love Spencer. More then she loved any boy that she dated. Her mom was letting her stay home from school tomorrow, and she was planning on using that time in order to sneak into Spencer's hospital room and see how she was doing.

Hanna walked through the halls of the hospital the next morning, scanning the numbers on the doors until she reached room 214, Spencer's room. If there was a way to be in a better mood, Hanna might have laughed at the number that had haunted her since Caleb had gone. Instead it made her sick. Hanna took a deep breath before opening the door to see Spencer turn her head and look at her.

"You're awake," Hanna observed as a smile spread across her face. Spencer half-smiled back, she was sitting up slightly in the hospital bed, a cast over her left arm that had been crushed in the car.

"I kind of have to be," Spencer said, her voice soft, Hanna's face fell.

"What do you mean?"

"The doctors said I have a concussion," Spencer said, Hanna noticed the slurring in her words. "Melissa usually comes in every two hours to see if I'm sleeping, said I shouldn't for more then two hours the first 24 hours."

"Do you remember the accident?" Hanna asked as she walked over to the side of the bed.

"Honestly, no"

Hanna looked down, taking Spencer's right hand in her own. Looking into Spencer's dark eyes made Hanna realize that she almost lost those eyes last night when Spencer's heart stopped. Without a word Hanna leaned down and kissed Spencer softy, pulling away before Spencer could kiss back.

"After they got you out of the car," Hanna's voice was quiet and dull, "Your heart stopped."

"I-"

"I thought you were going to die," Hanna said, a single tear falling down her face, "I was so afraid,"

"Han," Spencer tried to calm her, but Hanna ignored her attempt.

"I need you," Hanna blurted out before she could stop herself. She looked towards the ground, afraid to look up at Spencer. Without another word she left the room.

Weeks passed as Hanna avoided Spencer. A week ago Spencer was able to come back to school. Hanna sat on her porch watching the cars pass by. Her mother had gone into work even though it was the weekend and she was left to sit there by herself. That is until she caught sight of the familiar blue sweatshirt coming closer. Her heart stopped as she watched Spencer run up and stop in front of her house.

"Hanna," She called out of breath, an unfamiliar devious smile on her face. Hanna walked up to the dark haired girl as she jogged in place.

"What are you up to?" Hanna asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Come with me," Spencer stated

"Spencer, shouldn't you be resting? You just got out of the hospital." Hanna stated as Spencer grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Hanna panted as Spencer dragged her through the park up one of the steeper hills until they reached the top. Hanna gasped as she saw the display in front of her. A large blanket was laid out on the grass as a basket sat in the middle. Hanna turned to Spencer who was gasping for breath.

"What is all of this?"

"You said" Spencer started, still panting, "That you always thought that sunsets were romantic and that sunset picnics were the most romantic date idea that you could think of."

"You remembered that?" Hanna stated surprised as she stepped closer to Spencer. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, my head's just spinning like a top." Spencer smiled but Hanna gave her a worried look. Hanna pulled her over to the blanket and had her sit down next to her.

"If you weren't feeling well, why did you set this all up?" Hanna asked as she wiped sweat off Spencer's brow.

"I need you," Spencer stated in a low voice, "You have no idea how much I need you."

Hanna smiled before leaning in to kiss Spencer. They kissed for several minutes before Hanna pulled away playfully.

"So Miss. Hastings, is this your way of asking me out on a date?" Hanna asked as she ran her finger along Spencer's collar bone.

"Only if your kiss meant 'yes'"


End file.
